milkwoodfandomcom-20200215-history
History/Story
The History Of Alac'zar is split up into four Eras, Each era is marked either by the dominant race, the ruling king or by certain events. The First Era is that of the S'tro and the Do'dehki. The Second Era is that of the S'guini and the First Men. The Third Era is that of the First and Second men and the S'guini. The Fourth Era is that of the Second men and the Northguard. The First Era In the first Era the world was baren. The S'tro and the Do'dehki fought on open ground accross plains of gray rock. The mountains in the east were formed by bodies of dead Do'dehki and the oceans in the east was a great trench dug by the S'tro. All was Dark and all was still. The land stayed barren until the S'tro finally defeated the Do'dehki in the final battle. the last Do'dehki to die was Mahad, his body was made of three stones, when he was slain by The Greater S'tro his body split into the three Milestones: A'lar, A'mahr and A'keal. After their Victory the S'tro began to manifest themselves in Alac'zar as living things, trees, forests, plains, animals, etc. The Greater S'tro tasked his allies to create a master race to rule over these lands. The S'tro touched The First Cat to the Milestone of A'lar and created Bom, the first S'guini. Who then touched his hand to the Milestone to create Lori, the first S'guini woman. They began to populate the world and the Milestone was locked away. The S'quini populated the center of the continent first and began to build the city of Feo'ghoh, which literally means "First City." Bom was old at this point, he had bore fifty children with Lori, who died bearing the fiftieth. for the majority of the first era the S'guini grew and populated most of the center and the north, building small towns and cities including Guin'gahl (Cliffport) The farther the S'guini descended from Bom and Lori and The First Cat the thinner their hair grew and the less magical they bacame. Bom had lived a whole fivehundred cycles, and Lori threehundred, new-born S'guini lived for only about thirty. With this lack of thick fur, the cold darkness of Alac'zar became too much for younger S'guini. The S'tro began to build The Light of the World, when it was finished it brought light, and heat to the world, and seperated the darkness(Night) from the light(Day) The downside of this though, was that areas to the north were too hot while the light of the world was activated and areas to the south were too cold. The Second Era In the Second era the S'guini had most of the most hospitable areas settled and had built the great city of Fan'gayun (City). The acting king, Lord Nillu Fan'gayun, had a fascination with gold and silver, and became quite greedy quite fast, he had the Lu'ardome built and he housed in it a plethora of riches. A northern scholar discovered the Milestone of A'lar and brought it to the king for a reward. The king paid the scholar well for this item. The scholar then went on to build Pol with his new found riches. Lord Nillu took the Milestone to his advisor who attempted to re-create a Do'dehki by touching a stone to the milestone. Instead a human manifested, Lord Nillu, still quite impressed, had him touch his hand again to create the first woman and continued to touch stones to the Milestone to create a large some of humans. The humans, known as the First Men, served as slaves to the S'guini, knowing nothing else they loved this work and had no quarrels with doing it. They named themselves after their masters and took S'guini names. Soon though, many S'guini saw wrong in this segregation. After a quick movement, most S'guini agreed and the First Men were freed, they were send to the mountains of the west to built the first city of men, Heidryn (City). Some of the First men went down to the south and became nomads and hunters in the great tundra. and some took advantage of the vast oceans by building the seaside city of X'us (City) After a few years of peace, the S'guini and humans became completely integrated, the king of Fan'gayun was now a human by the name of Semyr Ekkian(Ekkian meaning Knight, in the first language of men.), he was a decent ruler but he was a coward and he was sterile. His wife attempted to bear him children but failed. Soon enough the king found himself a child, the Greater S'tro had birthed him a child. She was named Avagur Elsei Ekkian(meaning bastard knight of the king, in a mixture of S'guini and the first language of men.) At this time the men of Heidryn had dug too deep into the mountains and released an army of dormant Do'dehki who began to attack. The S'tro immediately realized the immenent danger of a Do'dehki attack and knew they would lay waste to their peoples. The Greater S'tro used the Milestone of A'keal to take the life out of everything to the far west, Do'dehki, men, and S'guini all perished instantly. The bodies of these men were instantly possessed by evil S'tro (A side effect of the Milestone, the death was not pure.). The Possessed beings were called the Un'dekhan, meaning faceless ones or souless ones. The Un'dekhan attacked Heidryn, killing everyone and possessing the near dead to join their ranks. Hearing news of this, the S'guini sent their armies to defeat the Un'dekhan but were defeated. After a long period of sustained combat with the Undekhan, most S'guini had perished, but the First men had fought back the Un'dekhan long enough for the S'tro to intervene. They had built a Fal'hein, which flew to Heidryn and destroyed the remainder of the Un'dekhan and the entire country along with them. The Fal'hein, now without orders from the S'tro, attacked X'us killing it's king. This Fal'hein was slain by Sabel J'afingal, the court sorceress. The Third Era (Spoilers ahead) In the Third era most Heidryni refugees made their way towards X'us as it was the newest country and was the least populated. After they were rejected they stole ships and became pirates. Scolt (City) was founded as the southern country. The poeple of scolt believed in their own mythology which is widely not true. After a small disagreement between Cahrl Scolt and Ghoedi Do'guini of X'us, a war between the countries ensued. very quickly X'us was conquered, it was not annexed but rather simply occupied by Scoltii soldiers who oversee it's affairs. Fan'gayun and Scolt have differing veiws but have no quarrel besides religious differences. After some time the S'tro discoved the Milestone of A'lar in the mountains of Heidryn (Now refered to as the dead country). The S'tro, now bored with the S'guini who are dying off. Create the Armondii race by touching a tuna to the milestone. A new race without language, the Armondii wandered onto shore and met the gates of Cliffport, looking for food they began to make their way through the city. Soon they were attacked for stealing food and battle ensued between the Armondii and the Warlike people of Cliffport. Few Armondii survived the battle. In an effort to earn the people's trust, the remaining Armondii attempted to free a human captive (Jacqueline Do'sier) from a band of mercenaries.(Milkwood) The last Armondii was killed by Foster Brihngs, the chieftain of Cliffport, who confused the Armondii as the original captor and the mercenaries as the men who attempted to save her. Angered with the premature extinction of their new, pure, race. The S'tro construct a Fal'hein which destroys Cliffport. Soon after they see the flaw in the world and create the Second Men, a more pure version of the first. The Second Men, magically protected, begin to build a castle in the desert to call home. In X'us, the Milestone is used by the king and an Illusionist named Eisen Slovyk to create a monster known as Ironwalker, who kills the king and begins to attack the city. Avagur, having expected this, sends a band of skilled fighters, including Foster, to capture Eisen and kill the beast. Sebastian Scolt plans to marry a foreign girl, which angers his adviser and his sister, at the wedding Rincranst Bolvine assassinates Sebastian's wife (Ironwalker) and blames it on the Fan'ganites. He also blames the fall of X'us on the Fan'ganites. At this Sebastian goes to war with Fan'gayun. The Fan'ganites lose the first battle after J'kor Arlandil Feoghot dies and the army routs, so Avagur decides to fall back to Pol, here they are attacked by the same Fal'hein that destroyed Cliffport and it scatters Avagur's armies before Don Garrique can kill it. The Scoltii claim Fan'gayun and exile Avagur and her officers to X'us. The ironwalker is hunted and killed by Sabel who returns to X'us to find it destroyed. She then returns to Fan'gayun to serve Sebastian. Avagur withers as she is no longer queen and she soon dies. Don and Lohin Quopec leave the party to join Lohin's guild in Scolt. Zakkaria P'losti decides to return to Fan'gayun and serve under Sebastian. Avi E'vier Feoghot swears to kill Steelmount (Pawler Vale) and sets out to kill Pawler's brother. Foster returns to Nesamp to work with his family andKazimir Larnsi Do'guini stay and rebuild X'us with K'ren and the pirates.(A March Of Glass) Sebastian rules over Alac'zar well and in his first decree banishes Prim Baw'jerj from Fan'gayun, as Prim betrayed Avagur in the first battle and his son was also a betrayer. Rincranst advises against this but Sebastian does not care. Prim hears of his sons murder by Zakkaria and pays Homolt Stirring and an army of conscripts to hunt him down and kill him. Zakkaria is tasked by Sebastian to find Pawler(who is in Valespoint with his family, protecting them from Avi) on his way there Zakkaria is attacked by conscripts and flees to Lohin's guildhouse. The conscripts find him there and kill Don and Lohin before Zakkaria can defend them. Zakkaria flees again to a Scolti war camp where his horse is slain for food and he is attacked by the soldiers. Zakkaria manages to kill the contents of the camp but suffers multiple wounds and is shot by a crossbow. The conscripts then arrive to finish him off. Back in Fan'gayun, Sebastian finds a quiver in Rancranst's room which holds the same kind of arrows used to assassinate Karin S'laen (his late wife), before he can call the guards Rincranst shoots him with multiple poison arrows and hides the wounds. Sebastian then curls up next to Karin's tomb and dies, rather than telling his guards. Calling Sebastian's death an illness, Elenor Scolt takes the throne, and she is easily married by the Racist, nationalist Rincranst. Avi finds Pawler and his family in Valespoint, Fighting ensues and Avi is badly wounded, but before Pawler can finnish him, Valespoint is attacked by An army from Fan'gayun under Rincransts command. Realizing Pawlers family was slain in the attack, Avi offers Pawler forgiveness, but Pawler simply banishes the wounded Avi and leaves Valespoint to go to Fan'gayun and kill Rincranst. At this time Rincranst is systematically killing all the S'guini and the Hahndlers. Ikarak Falsbane is killed whilst hunting the Fal'hein. Soon after this Pawler arrives at Fan'gayun only to be Defeated by Rincransts champion, Killac. The Second men under the control of Lord Adwold attack Fan'gayun Destroying Feo'goh. Adwold then attacks Fan'gayun with a Fal'hein. Sabel is sent out to destroy it but her S'tro leaves her and she dies. Adwold then kills Rincranst, Elenor and all the others and melts Fan'gayun. This marks the beginning of the Fourth Era The Fourth Era (Spoilers ahead) (Northguard) In the Fourth Era, the Second men under the command of Adwold begin to destroy the first men. Jacqueline finds Avi who is forming the Northguard to combat the Second men. She is tasked with gathering warriors. She goes to X'us to get K'ren and Foster, while there she sleeps with Karel, which infuriates Kazimir, who threatens Jacqueline, this causes her to become frustrated and leave, not caring about Kazimir's fate. Foster becomes ill with a fever at the same time the Second men descend upon X'us. Kazimir escapes to the southern forests with K'ren and leaves Foster. Foster would rather die fighting than of a sickness, he kills several Second Men before being killed by Grayfin. leaves Karel and Tomas, who buy a ship and leave port. K'ren goes fully blind as her S'tro leaves her, and she dies by Kazimir's side. Pawler rescues a woman from rapists and it turns out this woman is Idris, daughter to Adwold. He agrees to protect her as she returns home, they end up falling deeply in love. Jacqueline then finds Pawler and asks him to join the Northguard. He refuses saying that his days of killing are over. Jacqueline is then captured by Adwold and thrown into the Light to the north, burning her to death. Meanwhile, Avi assembles the Northguard in the ruins of Keilia(Fort Northguard). This fort is then attacked by Adwold's army and Avi, Svetta Sandar and Ridgis Gragari are pushed back to the keep. Here, Svetta (A Scoltii) Apologizes for the death of Avi's brother, and they are all cut down by the Second men. Pawler and Idris reach the Castle in the light and Idris is returned to her father. Adwold then orders Pawler to be killed for sleeping with Idris, as he is an imperfect being and not fit for his daughter. Pawler refuses to fight Adwold, but after some prodding, Pawler fights the king and is defeated, Adwold then gives the head of Pawler to his daughter and asks her to throw it into the light, she does and it burns. Idris then begins to realize that her father was right. The S'tro see this, admit fault and become grief stricken, as they believe getting rid of the first men was a mistake. Then the Greater S'tro finds Tomas Vinohrady and Karel Capek fishing off the coast of X'us. They admit that perfection is not all that is important, and that the pirate's flaws are what make them perfect. The greater S'tro then appears the the pirates as a mermaid and gives them the Milestone of A'lar. The pirates then touch the stones and create a plethora of women which then begin to happily bed.